My Sacrifice
by bluetitan29
Summary: Is doing a sacrifice enough for the person you love the most? Eriol fell for Tomoyo in a wrong time... that cost something important. Sakura goes to a mission to regain it, but in the middle of her mission, she meets a distraction.


**Okay, new CCS fic for everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_My sacrifice_

_Creed_

_Hello my friend we meet again_

_It's been awhile where should we begin_

_Feels like forever_

_Within my heart are memories_

_Of perfect love that you gave to me_

_Oh…I remember_

_When you are with me_

_I'm free_

_I'm careless, I believe_

_Above all the others_

_We'll fly_

_This brings tears to my eyes_

_My sacrifice _

A tall figure can be seen above the high towers of Japan, his captivating eyes looking straight to the moon. His pale face showed emotionless. He was like numb and cold. Though through all this, inside of him was sadness and anger. Anger to himself that he didn't protect her. Anger to himself that he became careless of her.

Parting ways was hard for him… and he knew it's not only _him_ who found it hard. _They_ found it hard… letting go of your so called family. They were like brothers and sisters…

But siblings shouldn't fall for one another.

"_Let's make a promise to ourselves to be brothers and sisters… will go through this hell altogether."_

And for them… promises shouldn't be broken.

"Making that stupid promise was my entire fault… that it cost her memories…"

He lowered his head in frustration. He wanted to jump of the tower to die. He wanted to die. Though he _can't die_. He's not normal like everyone thinks.

"Are you done moon watching yet?" a girl asked.

He quickly turned around to see who the girl is. But he was left disappointed again.

"Oh… Sakura… not yet…" he replied as he returned his gaze to the moon.

The girl behind him was gorgeous. Her face was pale and calm with a soothing smile over her face. She has deep green emerald orbs to top that all off. And she has short chestnut hair that frames her face perfectly.

"Are you disappointed that I'm here?" Sakura asked at the dark haired man.

"It's not that…" the man said, his voice showing no emotion at all.

Sakura smiled to herself.

"You're wishing that it was _her_ that's with you. And you wished you saw her deep amethyst purple eyes instead of my green emerald ones. And you wish that it was her that was talking to you right now. And…"

She was cut when he turned around.

"I know I'm the biggest fool on earth. You don't need to remind me that." He said.

Sakura frowned in response.

"You're not! It's not your fault to love her! Everyone has their own feelings!" Sakura replied.

He didn't reacted.

"You're so stupid Eriol…" Sakura said as she walk off.

Eriol continued to gaze at the moon. It was shining brightly.

"I know…"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

It was a nice Monday morning. The sun shone brightly and the purple velvet amongst the garden bloomed beautifully. It accented the perfect scenery on the huge garden of the Daidouji mansion.

On one of the rooms slept the princess in the mansion. Living in this big, huge house is such a threat for anyone… anyone except for her.

For her, this mansion was her cage. She was like a bird trap within a cage with huge cold walls. She always felt alone, even though she has a lot of maids around her. She shows her nice cheery attitude to the outside world even if she's not really happy with her life. She shows the world that she's a free-living woman who has total control to the modeling industry even if she's like a robot to what her mother wants.

In other words, she lives her life with a thousand lies… and she doesn't even know about it. She doesn't know who she is. The only thing she knows is that she's a very wealthy famous model. That's it.

She doesn't even know herself…

It was another typical day in the mansion. Every maid doing their job well.

"Another day…" said a beautiful woman going downstairs.

She was really like a goddess. Her hair was dark long and a bit wavy. She has deep purple amethyst eyes that were teary. She has a smooth fair complexion that was perfectly highlighted by the ray of sunlight. She was perfect to be imperfect.

"Good morning, Miss Daidouji." The maids said as they bowed their heads in respect.

Tomoyo's was face saddened by this. She never wanted to be greeted like a royalty or something. Yes, she's rich, but she's not a princess or queen to be treated like that! She just wanted to be a totally normal person, not the famous model everyone knows.

Hell, she never liked her life. Her fellow models say she's the most stupid girl on earth to hate her life. She has a perfect life everyone wants! So why hate it?

"Good morning…" she replied weakly.

The maids then returned to their work as some of the maids prepare Tomoyo's breakfast.

She walked outside to have some fresh air. The view outside was beautiful. The falling cherry blossoms from the tree scattered over the green grass of their garden. The purple velvets that already bloomed made her smile.

"Then it'll die again…" she said.

A gust of cold wind blew behind her, like it was trying to whisper something to her. Though she can't hear it…

"Miss Daidouji, your breakfast is ready." One of her maids called out.

She quickly walked out of the garden. She was an inch away from the door when something fell on her shoulder. It was a cherry blossom.

"Oh…" she took the petal on her hand. She brushed it gently.

She suddenly remembered something. It was a man with dark blue eyes. She can't see him clearly, only his eyes. He was calling her.

_Tomoyo…Tomoyo…Tomoyo…_

"Miss Daidouji…"

She opened her eyes and saw her maid in front of her.

"Are you okay Miss Daidouji?" she asked.

Tomoyo gave a nod and proceeded inside. The petal was still in her hand. It was a bit torn on the side.

She sat on the chair and she placed the blossom beside the flower vase in the table. She ate quietly. She was in deep thought.

_Who's that man? Does he know me?_

She continued to think until she finished eating.

"Amanda, do I have any appointments today?" she asked her closest maid, which she considered her friend.

"None Miss Daidouji." She responded.

Aren't they even tired of calling her Miss Daidouji? Can't they just call her Tomoyo?

Tomoyo sighed as her maid walked away.

_Maybe a time alone can help clear my mind._

She went upstairs and took a shower. She got dressed and get out of her room.

She was wearing a plain brown Victorian blouse and pants. She locked her door went downstairs quietly. No footsteps can be heard from her. The maids didn't even notice her walked out the door. They were too busy working.

_Finally, I can leave the house without bodyguards or chaperones. Just me, myself and I._

She took a cab instead of her Limousine. The driver got shocked when he saw the famous rich model rode his cab. It was just… unusual.

She went to the mall and saw weird looks from people. She even hears other whisper things about her… but then she didn't mind them.

_Is that Tomoyo Daidouji, the famous rich model?_

_Where are her bodyguards?_

_Why is she alone?_

_Did her suitors left her?_

Those are just some of the things she heard from the people at the mall.

People always see her with a bunch of guards or with her friends. Sometimes, with her suitors. In fact, nobody has seen her alone strolling at the mall, not until today.

_Why should I care?_

She whispered to herself as she continued her stroll at the mall. More and more gazes are coming to her and she felt awkward about it. She noticed some following her.

_How pathetic..._

She didn't care. All she wanted to do is to be alone.

She didn't notice someone walking in the same direction to hers, until the girl had bump into her.

"Oh… I'm so sorry!" said the girl in a calm voice.

The girl was beautiful like Tomoyo. She had chestnut hair that was cut short to frame her face nicely. She has those deep emerald green orbs that showed kindness. And she has a complexion that's a bit darker than Tomoyo's.

"It's okay. No harm done." Tomoyo replied with a smile.

The girl stared at her. She smiled.

"Hi, I'm Sakura Kinomoto! What's your name?" Sakura asked loudly.

The people passing by stared at her. They were giving her dagger looks. But Tomoyo was smiling. It was not an ordinary smile she used to flash in front of the cameras. It was a _true_ smile that showed happiness.

"Hello, I'm Tomoyo Daidouji! Want to come with me? I see you're alone." Tomoyo offered with her sweet smile.

_I knew it would work out._

"SURE!!!" Sakura replied as she grabbed Tomoyo's arm.

Tomoyo giggled.

Finally, she found someone who _doesn't know_ her by fame or fortune.

"Tomoyo, you're really nice!" Sakura said with a smile.

_Eriol… everything will work out. Hope you won't get mad at me…_

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Phew! Hope this first chapter worked out! It's a bit ET but the next following chapters will be more on SS! So please review everyone!**

**Thank you!**


End file.
